


Dancing

by Neialls



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neialls/pseuds/Neialls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Niall were enjoying their couple of free hours after the latest M&G, Zayn was paired up with Louis to share a room but that didn’t stop those two to just have a cuddle in Zayn’s bed (that they weren’t paired up together to share a room had absolutely nothing to do with complains of them being too loud some nights). “You know what Z?” Niall lifted his head of Zayn’s chest to look him in the eyes. Even though Zayn didn’t open his eyes he mumbled out a lazy “Mphf?”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing

Zayn and Niall were enjoying their couple of free hours after the latest M&G, Zayn was paired up with Louis to share a room but that didn’t stop those two to just have a cuddle in Zayn’s bed (that they weren’t paired up together to share a room had absolutely nothing to do with complains of them being too loud some nights). “You know what Z?” Niall lifted his head of Zayn’s chest to look him in the eyes. Even though Zayn didn’t open his eyes he mumbled out a lazy “Mphf?”. 

The picture request at the M&G of doing a cheesy prom photo really made Niall thinking about that he never had a real one. “You know I’ve never been to a prom… I’ve never had ‘the’ dance with my date.” Zayn opened his eyes and looked at Niall. “Do you want it?” Niall laid his head back on Zayn’s chest and mumbled a soft “I don’t know…” He really didn’t, he knew there wasn’t a chance for him to have a real prom, but slow dancing with Zayn was still on his bucket list.

“We can dance if you want to.” Niall lifted his upper body this time to look at Zayn. “We can?” “Of course we can, come on, bug”. Zayn lifted stepped out of his bed and grabbed Niall to come with him. He put headphones in his Iphone, gave one to Niall and put one in his own ear and picked out a cheesy love song. He put his phone back in his pocket and grabbed Niall by his waist. Niall put his arms around Zayn’s neck and started moving carefully. 

They were dancing for a minute now when Zayn grabbed Niall’s chin and kissed him with a lot of passion, both smiling into the kiss. They’ve been dating for 15 months now but the both of them still feel that ‘sparkle’ when they kiss each other, every day they fall in love just a little bit more. 

Niall put his head back on Zayn’s chest and he kissed the top of it humming along the song in Niall’s ear. What they didn’t realize is that Louis was in the same room all along with his phone in his hand. And even though he makes sexual jokes about them most of the time he wouldn’t have a heart if he made one now. He just looked at them (maybe filming because he does want to tease them later about it) understanding how they must be feeling; In love and to scared and not allowed to show the world their lover.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
